


Teenage Wasteland

by Jazzy_J



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Physical Abuse, Recreational Drug Use, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-17 16:47:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20624288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazzy_J/pseuds/Jazzy_J
Summary: High School AU.   Kara Danvers has a massive crush on Lena Luthor, who is way out of her league.  A girl can dream though.  Lena Luthor is counting the days until she is out of this stupid town.  Although, a cute blonde may just be worth sticking around for.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Long time reader, first time writer. No beta—all mistakes are my own. I don’t own Supergirl or any of the characters.

Tucked away in the back of the school library, Lena sits on the edge of the desk with her legs wrapped around Kara. Kara brushes a strand of hair behind Lena’s ear and then leans down to capture the green eyed beauty’s lips between her own. The blonde swipes her tongue against the seam, asking for entrance. Lena opens her mouth and moans as their tongues touch. Kara moves her hand down Lena’s side and grips her waist. The passion between them intensifies. Kara starts to leave a trail of kisses on the other girl’s pale neck.

“Kara!,” the girl moans as Kara starts to use her teeth to bite and suck at her pulse point.  
Lena moans her name again and weaves a hand into blonde tresses. 

“Kara!”

Kara moves her hand up from Lena’s hip to under her shirt and begins to message one of her breasts.

“Kara!” 

Kara lifts her head to look at Lena. The crinkle in her forehead prominent as she tries to figure out why Lena sounded like her sister, Alex.

“Kara!” 

A blur of motion startles Kara out of her daydream and she turns her head towards her sister, Alex. Alex waves her hand in front of her little sister’s face again, who bats it away.

“Stop that,” Kara says, briefly looking straight forward and then immediately down at the table littered with assignments and textbooks.

“I’ve been trying to get your attention for like five minutes. You just completely zoned out. What were you thinking about?,” Alex looking concerned for her little sister.

Kara’s cheeks turn pink. “Wha—What? Nothing,” awkwardly laughing as she adjusts her glasses. She makes the fatal flaw of looking back up and going still. Alex looks slightly confused and then turns her head to figure out what Kara is looking at.

Alex scoffs. 

“Of course. Can’t they find somewhere else to do that? I’m surprised they haven’t gotten expelled.” 

A few tables ahead of where Alex and Kara Danvers are sitting in the library are Lena Luthor and Veronica Sinclair. Pinned against one of the edge of the table is the youngest Luthor by Sinclair. Lena has one leg wrapped around Veronica, who has a hand sliding up Lena’s thigh.

Alex glares at the two girls for a moment more before ripping a wad of paper out of her notebook and crumpling it into a ball. Kara’s eyes widen as she realizes what her sister is about to do.

“Alex, no!,” Kara whisper yells and tries to grab Alex’s arm to stop her from throwing the paper ball. Kara is too late as Alex pulls her arm back and hurls the ball as hard as she can at the two teenagers. The ball lands it target as it hits Veronica in the back of the head. Veronica rears her head back away from Lena. She looks at the wad of paper on the ground and then furiously looks around for who threw it. Veronica’s eyes land on Danvers’ sisters and the stomps her way over to them.

“Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god,” Kara ducks her head down and adjusts her glasses when she sees Sinclair coming their way.

Veronica slams her hands down on the table where Kara and Alex sit.

“What the fuck, Danvers. Which one of you threw that?,” Veronica grits out. Her eyes move back and forth between the sisters. Kara looking bashful, while Alex defiantly glares back at Veronica.

“This is a public place, we are trying to study. Some of us actually have to earn our grades. We don’t need to see you trying to fit your tongue down each other’s throat”

Lena has quietly made her way to the table and takes hold of one of Veronica’s arms to pull her away. Veronica shrugs off Lena’s hold. 

“Or maybe you were jealous. You liked what you saw and wished it was you and got upset. Wished it was you, that had someone to kiss and touch.”

Alex crosses her arms and glares harder at Sinclair.

“I have a boyfriend,” Alex mutters through clenched teeth. Veronica rolls her eyes and laughs condescendingly.

“A boyfriend, sure. But why have that when girls are so much better,” Veronica turns and smirks at Lena who just looks bored and begins to pick at her chipped black nail polish. 

“I bet he just fumbles his way around, while you just lie back. But girls are soft and smooth with kissable lips. And so responsive if you know how to touch them. Soft moans, turning ragged. I’m sure Lena and I wouldn’t mind a third, if you were ever curious about the fairer sex.”

Kara lets out a squeak. Veronica and Lena look towards the sound, Veronica giving her a wolfish smile, while Lena’s eyes wide in disbelief. Alex’s chair scraps on the floor as she gets up. She doesn’t notice the glances to her sister, her face red with rage.

The bell rings, signaling the end of the period.

“Let’s go, Veronica.” Lena grabs Veronica’s arm and tugs her away from the sisters and out of the library. Alex huffs and starts cramming all her papers in her backpack. Kara quietly puts her books away. The walk out of the Library and go to their different classes. 

Kara walks into her English class. She glances at the projector displayed in front of the classroom. A new seating chart is projected. The students file in and begin to sit in their new seats. The bell rings. Ms. Grant gets up from behind her desk and makes her way to the front of the room and greets the class. Kara stares out the window and begins to zone out. The door to the classroom bangs open and Lena Luthor walks in.

“So glad you could grace us with your presence, Ms. Luthor, now please take your seat and refrain from disrupting my class again,” Ms. Grant drawls. 

Lena lifts two fingers to her head in salute and makes her way to the only empty desk. Right next to Kara Danvers. Kara sinks down in chair and covers her head. When she finally lifts her head up, she chances a glance towards the desk next to her. Lena catches the movement, looks back at Kara and winks.


	2. Teenage Wasteland

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: For abuse and just general Lillian nastiness. 
> 
> No beta, so I own all mistakes. Unfortunately, I do not own Supergirl or affiliates. 
> 
> Wow! Thank you guys so much for the kind words and response, honestly thought it would be just me reading it. I’m thinking that I’ll be switching focus from Kara and Lena, every chapter or so. Also, I’m thinking that regular updates will happen towards the end of the week, TBD.

Samantha Arias drives up to a small bungalow style house and parks in the driveway. She gets out of her seat, walks to the other side of the car and opens the rear passenger door. A toddler aged Ruby is fast asleep in her car seat, clutching at a plush triceratops. Sam quietly unbuckles her little girl.

“Ssshh, it’s okay, baby girl. Go back to sleep,” Sam soothes as Ruby starts to fuss about being jostled and woken up. The young mom walks up to the front of the house and unlocks the door and enters the house. The bungalow is an open concept design with a small foyer that opens up to a living room area. The living room is cozy with deep mahogany furniture and a leather sectional facing a fireplace. The right side of the living is the kitchen with granite countertops, a bar area and an island in the middle with shelving tucked in, surrounding by stainless steal appliances and a gas stove and a small breakfast nook with bay windows, the table littered in Sam’s college textbooks and papers. Off to the left of the living room is a hallway that leads to the bedroom area. Sam adjusts Ruby in her arms and then makes her way to the left. The hallway has a single door to the right of the hall and then to the left a little further down are three doors, one on the left and two on the right. Samantha takes a left in the hallway and opens the door to the the single door on the left leading to Ruby’s room. The room is painted a light seafoam green color, with a crib at the center and then a rocking chair off to the side. Toddler sized LEGO are scattered in a corner and a mix of dinosaurs and Disney princess costumes laid out on a toy chest. Sam places Ruby in her crib with her plushie, softly running a finger over Ruby’s chubby baby cheek. Sam turns on the baby monitor and quietly closes the door to the room.

Samantha walks to the kitchen to begin preparing for dinner. She opens the refrigerator door that is covered with pictures and drawings and begins to pull out ingredients to make a salad and baked parmesan chicken. As Sam washes the romaine lettuce, her phone beeps. The brunette shuts off the water and places the lettuce on the cutting board before wiping her hand on the hand towel hanging off the handle of the oven. She grabs her phone off the counter and looks at her messages, softly chuckles to herself before shaking her head and placing the phone in her back pocket. Sam walks back to the bedroom areas and goes to the right and heads to the door. She taps on the door. No answer. Sam starts to open the door and walk in.

“Lena—Ah!,” Sam slaps a hand over her eyes and turns to face the other direction.

On the bed, Lena is topless with one hand gripping the sheets and the other woven in the hair of her girlfriend currently lying between her legs. Lena has her eyes closed, but when she hears Sam come in the room, she opens her eyes and looks in her direction.

“ Ah! Fuck, Sam!,” Lena half moans and yells. Veronica stops her ministrations and looks up at Lena.

“Not usually the name I like to hear when I’m going down on you, but I knew you liked her!,” Veronica smirks and playful bites Lena’s inner thigh. Lena rolls her eyes and throws a pillow at Veronica.

“No, you idiot.” Lena gestures to Sam by the door. Veronica looks in that direction then moves up on the bed, while Lena covers them both with a blanket.

“Hey, Samantha,” greets Veronica.

“Is it safe?

Lena and Veronica laugh.

“We’re covered, you can open your eyes you big baby,” quips Lena.

“I can’t believe you guys didn’t lock the door! What if Ruby walked in on you?,” Sam complains.

“Ruby is like ten months, she can’t get out of her bed on her own much less open the door. Plus neither of you were home at the time.”

“Still, next time lock the door or something.”

“Sure thing, Sammy. Did you need anything or were you just trying to ruin my orgasm?”

Sam playful glares at Lena, who just raises an eyebrow.

“Actually, yes. Lex sent me a text saying that your mother wants you to join the family for dinner on Friday.”

“Why did Lex send that to rather than just call me?”

“Apparently, he tried but you didn’t answer and he wanted to make sure that you weren’t just locked away working on your designs. And that you had no excuse to get out of dinner.”

Lena grabs her phone of the night stand by the desk and taps out a reply to her brother. Veronica moves from out of the covers and starts to grab her clothes that were strewn about the room, and begins to put them back on.

Lena looks up from her phone towards Sam, “Thanks.”

Sam smiles at Lena, “Anytime, dinner should be done shortly.”

Lena nods her acknowledgment and Sam starts to head out of the room.

“Later, Samantha.”

Sam rolls her eyes and flips off Veronica before walking out of the room. Veronica laughs and Lena shakes her head in amusement. Veronica picks up her shirt that is haphazardly hanging on the desk chair in the corner of the room.

“Must you antagonize everyone you meet?”

Veronica stops in the middle of putting her shirt on and slowly stalks over to the bed and then begins to crawl towards Lena.

“No, I suppose I don’t have to, but I want to. And you like it.”

“Is that so?,” Lena raises her eyebrow. Veronica has made her way up the bed and on top of Lena. Veronica tilts her head and hums her agreement in Lena’s ear before taking the lobe in between her lips and giving a light tug.

“What makes you think that?,” Lena’ s breath starts to pick up. Veronica starts kissing a path from her ear to Lena’s mouth and then stops. Lena moves her head up to kiss Veronica, who moves out of the way slightly and looks up at the green eyes.

“You wouldn’t be here otherwise. I don’t pretend to be something I’m not, I can be a bitch but at least I’m honest. You find it refreshing.” Lena playful pushes Veronica’s shoulder and flips their positions. Lena looks down at Sinclair.

“You’re in my house so technically, you wouldn’t be here.”

Veronica rolls her eyes, as both teenagers laugh, and then Veronica brings her to the back of the raven beauty’s neck and crushes their lips together

————————————————————————————————

In a grandiose dining room, the last remaining three Luthor’s sit at a table made for twenty. Lillian Luthor sits at the head of the table, while Lex and Lena sit on either side of her. No one speaks as the maid serves everyone a plate. Lena is sitting ramrod straight with a blank look on her face. From under the table, Lena feels a slight kick on her shin. She scrunches her face in confusion, looks down at her legs and then back up and towards Lex, who just smiles and gives her a wink. Lena relaxes the tension she had in her shoulders and rolls her eyes at her brothers antics.

“Honestly, Lena, could you not find anything suitable to wear?,” Lillian critics. Lena is wearing skinny black jeans, lace up boots, and band shirt with a red and black checkered flannel tied at her waist.

“I don’t believe anything I would’ve chosen would have been suitable for you, Mother.” Lena takes a bite of her chicken as Lillian purses her lips.

“You’ve seemed to gain some weight, dear, you know you won’t find a man if you don’t watch your figure.”

Lena puts her fork down and pushes her plate away. “ Why did you call me hear if you’re only going to point out my flaws. Also, I’m a lesbian, Mother. I don’t want any man.”

Lillian huffs, “ You’re still on that, I thought you would have grown out of that phase by now. Gotten it out of your system as it were.”

“It’s not a phase, you don’t just grow out of it. I have and will always like women.” Lena raises her eyebrow in defiance but Lillian ignores the comment and moves on.

“Anyway, as I am sure you are aware, the annual Luther Fundraising Gala is coming up soon and your attendance is required. I trust that you will dress and behave appropriately.”

“Of course, so you kick me out because I’m not a real Luther, but need me to pretend everything is fine for a public event. I can’t believe you.” Lena pushes her chair out and storms out. She exits the house and immediately pulls a pack of cigarettes out of her back pocket and lights one. She takes a slow drag and exhales when the door opens behind her.

“Lex, not—,” Lena begins before being cut off.

“While your brother wanted to follow you, I advised against it. He coddles you too much and we shouldn’t give in to your tantrums.”

“I’m not a child, and being upset because you refuse to accept who I am is hardly unreasonable, Mother.” Lena brings the cigarette up to her lips but Lillian takes the cigarette out of her hands. Lena scoffs and starts to walk away from Lillian, who grabs Lena’s arm and pulls her back, stumbling slightly at the force.

“Don’t think that just because you no longer live under my roof that you can talk to me anyway you choose. You and Miss Arias live in the bungalow because I allow it.” Lena’s eyes widen and Lillian gives a villainous smile. “I know all about the house that Alexander got you but I can still take it away and I’m sure protective services would be happy to provide that young child a happy home, should her mother be unable to.” Lillian Luthor lifts the still burning cigarette in one hand, she taps it once to get rid of the excess ash, and then poises over Lena’s arm that she is holding. Realizing what her mother is about to do, Lena tries to yank her hand out of Lillian’s hold, but the older woman tightens her grip and sinks her nails in. “This really is a nasty habit, dear,” Lillian says as she puts the cigarette out on Lena’s inner arm near the elbow. Lena grits her teeth in pain, and slowly exhales but doesn’t cry out. Lillian holds the cigarette to the young girl’s arm for a moment longer, never breaking eye contact with her daughter. Then she lifts the cigarette and flicks it into the driveway.

“I’ll see you at the gala, Lena.” Lillian turns around, opens the front door and enters the house, the sound of the lock sliding into place. Lena stands there a moment with tears streaming down her face before walking down the path of the driveway.

Samantha is curled up on the sectional reading a book with a throw blanket on her legs when she hears the door to the house open. She briefly glances at her watch and then sets her book down on the coffee table in front of her. Lena walks into the living room looking disheveled with dried mascara and smudged eyeliner. Lena takes a seat next to Sam, who immediately envelopes the teen in her arms. Lena buries her head into Sam’s shoulder and continues to silently cry.

“Shh, you’re okay. Everything is gonna be fine,” the young mom comforts while she strokes Lena’s hair and makes soothing noises.  
“I’m so stupid,” Lena cries out.

“Hey! You’re not stupid.”

Lena bolts up out of Sam’s arms and looks her in the face. “Yes, I am. I thought she was gonna tell me to move back in. I thought—“. Sam cuts her of when she pulls Lena back into the the crook of her arm.

“I thought she wanted me,” Lena says slightly muffled by the position. Sam begins to rub her hand up and down Lena’s arm.

“Oh, sweetie, that isn’t stupid for wanting that. It perfectly natural to feel that.” Lena makes a hiss of pain after Sam’s hand grazes the burn on her arm. Sam furrows her brow and moves Lena slightly back to inspect her person. When Sam sees the burn, she grabs at the arm and turns it slightly to get a better look at the wound. “Oh my god, Lena! What happened?” Lena yanks her arm away and tries to cover the area without touching it or causing more pain.

“Nothing. I was just messing around.” Lena is looking away from Sam, off toward the kitchen.

“You did this to yourself?” Sam looks down at the prominent nail marks in Lena’s arm and then moves her head to try and maintain eye contact with Lena. Lena briefly looks at Sam and then flicks her eyes away.

“Yeah.”

Sam gets up off the couch, the blanket falling to the floor. She grabs the blanket and throws it on the arm rest before gently taking one of Lena’s hands and signaling the girl to get up.

“Come on, let’s get this cleaned up before it gets infected.”

Lena gets up and follows Sam into the bathroom, Sam motions for her to sit at the edge of the bathtub. The brunette crouches down to the cabinet under the sink to retrieve the first aid kit. She sets the kit down in the sink and looks up in the mirror to see Lena sullenly looking down at the floor. Sam picks up a clean washcloth and runs it under cool water and soap, she turns towards Lena and gingerly takes her arm and cleans the wound. Sam then sets the cloth aside and moves to grab antibiotic cream and a bandaid from inside the first aid kit.

“This may sting,” Sam cautions as she gestures to Lena to stick out her hand and then delicately places the bandaid with the cold cream on her skin. Lena doesn’t move or indicate that she is feeling any pain. “Let’s go to bed.” Lena mutely nods and gets up to go to her room.

“If you’d like, you can sleep in my room tonight?,” Sam suggests, not wanting her friend to be alone. Lena pauses in her movement but doesn’t turn around to face Sam. After a moment of deliberation, Lena once again silently nods her head.

“Great, why don’t you get changed into your pajamas and then come to my room?”

“Okay,” Lena whispers and finishes the journey to her room, closing the door behind her. Sam looks on, wishing she could take away the pain of her best friend before going to her own room to change into sleepwear.

Roughly five minutes later, Lena stands outside of Sam’s door in sleep shorts covered in dancing test tubes and a plain t-shirt. Lena quietly knocks on the door and waits for Sam to let her in. Sam opens the door, wearing flannel bottoms and an old high school shirt, stepping aside to let Lena into the room. On the bed lays Ruby, sprawled out, her tiny body taking up half the bed space.

“She had a bad dream earlier, I was actually about to take her back to her room,” Sam explains.

“No,” Lena croaks out, “Don’t do that, I’ll just go back to my room. I didn’t mean to be a burden. Ruby should sleep with her mom if she has bad dreams, I don’t want to take that away.” Lena quickly turns around towards the door.

“You aren’t a burden, Lena. We can all sleep here if you’d like but I won’t pressure you if you want to go back to your room.”

Lena briefly deliberates before making her way back to the bed and cuddling up on one side of Ruby. Sam smiles at the action, her heart full of love for her two girls, before crawling into bed on the other side of her baby girl. Sam gently gives Ruby a kiss on her head and looks up and finds Lena with her eyes already closed and breathing evening out.

“Night, Lena.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How many of ya’ll missed Kara in this chapter? I know I sure did, but anytime I tried to include her it just didn’t fit as well, plus I’m a sucker for Sam/Lena moments. Kara will be back next week!
> 
> Comments and kudos are life affirming! Xx


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for your continued support, I’m always blown away when I realize people are reading my work. Thank you so much! Xx
> 
> The usual disclaimers: no beta, don’t own Supergirl characters, etc.
> 
> There is a party at the end of the chapter, so if you are triggered or don’t feel comfortable reading about drugs and alcohol, I would skip the last half of the chapter.
> 
> ENJOY!

A week. Five days. That’s how many days Lena hasn’t shown up to school. Normally, the raven haired girl shows up to school but just doesn’t bother to go to class. Opting instead to do god knows what with Veronica and their crew. Which doesn’t make any sense to Kara, why go to school at all if you aren’t going to attend class. But that is part of the enigma that is Lena Luthor, and Kara wouldn’t have it any other way. So when Lena is gone for a whole week, Kara gets worried. She hasn’t missed that much school since freshman year, nearly three years ago. The blonde isn’t sure what to do, but the more she thinks about it, the more anxious she gets. She nervously wrings her hands, when she suddenly nods determinedly and walks with purpose.

Veronica Sinclair and Leslie Willis are leaning up against the lockers, idly chatting when Kara Danvers walks up to them. They immediately halt their conversation and look at girl before them.

Veronica looks at Kara, lasciviously asking, “Can I help you?”

Kara adjusts her glasses. “Is Lena okay?”

Sinclair tilts her head to the side and raises an eyebrow, “Lena?” She looks to Leslie, who smirks and shrugs her shoulders.

“Um, yeah, it’s just that she hasn’t been at school all week and she normal just hangs out with you guys instead of class but she is still at school. But now she isn’t even here, so I was wondering if she was okay. Or if maybe you can give me her address so that I could check myself and maybe give her the homework she’s missed,” Kara rambles on.

“Awe, looks like someone has a crush on your girlfriend, Sinclair,” Leslie laughs. Veronica pushes against her friends shoulder.

Kara turns bright red and wrings her hands together, “No, I don’t! Promise. I just want to make sure she is okay.”

“Look, Bambi,” the brunette takes a step closer to Kara, “Lena—” Veronica is cut off by Alex Danvers, who saw the two teens talking to her little sister and ran to protect her, and shoved Veronica back into the lockers. 

“Don’t fucking touch my sister,” Alex growls with a dangerous glint in her eyes. Veronica tries to move from against the locker and Alex shoves her again and pins her with one arm. Leslie laughs at the situation but when Alex turns her head to glare at girl, she raises her hands in surrender. “Stay away from my sister,” with a final push Alex steps away from Sinclair and grabs Kara by the arm, pulling her away from the others.

“Your sister came looking for me Danvers! Apparently, I’m the only one that has want she wants!,” Veronica yells at the retreating Danvers sisters. Leslie just laughs and motions for Veronica and her to walk in the opposite direction. 

“Ow! Alex! Alex, let go!,” Kara complains trying to free her arm from her sisters vice grip. Alex is pulling her away at top speed, Kara stumbling over her feet to catch up. Alex doesn’t stop as she throws up the school doors that lead to the athletic center and then finally drops Kara’s arm.

“Finally.”

Alex turns her wrath onto her sister. “What in the hell where you thinking going to Sinclair!”

“Lena hasn’t been at school for awhile, so I was worried. I wanted to stop by her house,” Kara pauses as she notices Alex’s eyes, “to drop off homework and stuff!”

“That’s not what Veronica insinuated.”

Kara rolls her eyes, “She was doing that to annoy you. You know how she is.”

Alex seems to calm down momentarily as she takes a minute to process what her sister had just told her and then she points a finger at Kara, “Exactly! I know how Sinclair is and Luthor is no better! You need to stay away from them!”

Kara stomps her foot indignantly, “Alex! You don’t even know her, you’re just assuming the worst!” Kara crosses her arms across her chest.

“You don’t either! I’m just trying to do what mom said and protect you! And I’m telling you Veronica Sinclair and Lena Luthor are bad news!” 

Kara takes a deep breath to continue arguing with her sister about Lena, when Alex shakes her head. “Forget it Kara, we are already late for practice. Coach is gonna bench us next game if we stay here any longer arguing over stupid stuff.” Kara walks past her sister and bumps her shoulder and then begins to jog towards the fields. Alex sighs before jogging after her sister. 

When the Danvers sisters make it to the soccer fields, their team has already finished up their stretches and have split into small groups of three to practice drills and footwork. Coach Jonzz has his arms crossed and a stern look on his face when the girls approach him.

“Sorry we’re late coach,” Alex apologies. 

“Any particular reason for the tardiness?” 

“We got lost!,” Kara blurts out. Both Coach Jonzz and Alex turn to look at her like she’s grown a second head. 

“Ignoring the factor that you are both in your senior year and having attended the school since freshman year. We are halfway through the school year, so do you want to try that again?” Jonzz raises his eyebrow in question.

“I mean, uh, girl problems?,” Kara gives an awkward smile. Coach rolls his eyes at them.

“Stretch and then you both are running laps for the remainder of the practice, don’t even think about stopping until I tell you or you’re puking.”

“Got it, Coach!,” The sisters say in unison. They start to jog off towards their teammates to do their stretches.

“There better not be a next time or your both bench for the rest of the season!,” Jonzz warns.

The sisters join the small group consisting of Nia Nal, Lucy Lane, and Susan Vasquez, and begin stretching their legs in preparation for the laps.

“Damn Danvers, I can’t believe you decided to test Coach’s patience right before a big game,” Lucy laughs. 

“It wasn’t my intention, but somebody has a death wish,” Alex says while glaring at her sister. The eldest Danvers switching from leg stretch to another. 

“I do not! You’re over exaggerating!,” Kara pouts. The group exchange a look with one another, trying to figure out what is causing a rift between the usually amicable sisters. 

“Is everything all right?,” Nal ventures to ask.

Bending down to touch her toes, Alex says, “No, Kara is trying to befriend the Sanderson sisters.”

“Kinky,” Lucy quips. Alex whips her head up and glares at her friend. 

“I was just trying to give Lena her homework, stop making a big deal about this, Alex!” Kara swings her arms back and forth to loosen her muscles before grabbing one of her legs from behind and balancing on the other. 

“Danvers, I better see you two running in the next 30 seconds or you are staying late to do suicides after your laps!,” Coach Jonzz barks. 

The girls immediately straighten up and nod their goodbyes to their teammates and begin running on the track on the perimeter of the soccer field. Alex attempts to jog alongside her sister, but Kara refuses and runs ahead to maintain a half lap distance at all times. By the end of the practice both girls have collapsed on the field, lifting their shirts to cool themselves down and wipe the sweat from their faces. 

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

The game Friday night was intense, the Midvale Lions were playing their biggest rival and the score was tied at 3-3. The opposing team, the Sharks played dirty and ended up injuring key players Vasquez and Nal. The referee final red carded the forward that kept hurting Midvale players near the end of the game. The final minutes of the game, each player was hyper focused. A Sharks player kicks the ball and it ends up out of bounds, Lane grabs the ball for a throw in. Lucy scans the field for her open teammates, with both feet on the ground, Lane throws the ball to Alex. Alex takes the ball and dribbles it down the field, when she is elbowed by one of the opposing midfielders, before losing control of the ball, Alex passes the ball to her sister. The youngest Danvers taps the ball and then moves closer to the goal, Kara aims and boots the ball at the goal and over the goalkeepers outstretched arms. The ref blows the whistle signaling the end of the game. Midvale Lions win, 4-3! Kara is jumping up and down when she is tackled by her sister and Lucy. Her teammates all run up and celebrate the victory on the field before heading back to the lockers to change.

The girls are all buzzing with excitement over their win and the prospects of winning the championship if they keep this up. Alex is in the middle of changing out of her uniform.

“You going to the party tonight, Danvers?,” Lucy asks. Alex turns around to answer, and then immediately blushes and looks at her feet. Lucy just got out of the shower and is wrapped in only a towel, while Vasquez is only wearing boxer briefs and a sports bra.

“Uh, I’m not sure. Depends on if I can convince Kara to go.” Alex quickly turns back around to continue changing. Kara is walking out of the shower stall, wrapped in a towel and begins to change.

“Hey Little Danvers, you up to celebrate your winning goal? I hear the whole school is gonna be at Olsen’s party tonight.”

Kara finishes putting her clothes on and turns to a fully clothes Lucy and Vasquez. “I don’t know. Alex did you wanna go?”

Alex shrugs one of her shoulders, “It could be fun.” Alex is toying with the hem of her shirt, a clear sign she is nervous about something, Kara is just unsure of what that has made her usually unflappable sister anxious. 

“I’m pretty sure Lucy is exaggerating the size of the party, but I do think it would be fun to go. I’m pretty sure the whole team is gonna be there. It would be nice to have the co-captains there, as well,” Vasquez states.

“Alright, lets go,” Kara acquiesces. Alex grins at her sister.

“Yay! I’m so excited. I can’t wait, you gonna do shots with me, right Danvers?,” Lucy squeals. Vasquez rolls her eyes at the antics.

Alex smirks, “If you think you can keep up, Luce.”

“Babe, I can drink you under the table. Any time, Any day,” Lucy snarks. 

The girls head outside the lockers to meet up with Nia, who already changed and is hanging out with Dox and Winn by the gates. Once at the gates, they all make their way to the parking lot and cram into Winn’s car, with Kara sitting on Alex’s lap and Nia sitting on her boyfriend, Brainy’s lap, in order for all seven to fit in the sedan.

When the gang pulls up James Olsen’s house, the bass is already bumping and can be heard from across the street, where Winn parked his car. 

“Where are Jimmy’s parents that allowed him to throw the party?,” Kara asks. Kara opens the door and clambers off her sister’s lap and into the street.

“It’s their 25th anniversary so they took a trip to New York,” Winn explains. 

“Perfect, lets go Alex, we have shots to do,” Lucy grabs Alex’s arm and drags her into the house, while everyone follows close behind.

When the friends enter the house, chaos ensues. The music is even louder and the living room has been turned into a dance floor with a bunch of hormonal teenagers dancing up on another, the kitchen counters are littered with various types of beer and liquor. Everyone splits up and grabs a drink. Alex and Lucy are in the kitchen going shot for shot. Kara shakes her head and then grabs a beer bottle and then wanders off. Down the hall, Kara walks in search of a bathroom. Kara opens a door, hoping it’s the right one, she doesn’t want to walk in on another couple having sex. The door opens to reveal the telltale signs of linoleum floors and Kara sighs in relief, however, opening the door further shows that the room is occupied. Leslie Willis, Veronica Sinclair, and Lena Luthor are all in the bathroom, on the counter by the sink is a white powdery substance. Lena is using credit card to section the powder and form three lines. Veronica hands the raven haired beauty a rolled up dollar bill, who grabs it and then inhales one of the lines of cocaine, as the door to the bathroom opens. All three teens jump and move to hide the drugs behind their backs.

Kara stares at the girls, Lena raises an eyebrow, and that jumps starts Kara into action, “Oh! Sorry, I didn’t realize this was...occupied,” Kara steps back into the hall and shuts the door. She takes a swig of beer and leans against the wall. A moment later, the bathroom door opens and all three girls file out.

“It’s all yours, Bambi,” Sinclair supplies. Kara nods her head in thanks and enters the bathroom.

A few hours later, the party is in full swing and everyone is either drunk or high or both. Kara has a good buzz and is standing in the by the hallway, resting a shoulder on the wall.

“I heard you missed me,” a voice whispers in her ear. Kara jumps and turns toward the voice. Kara thickly swallows as she is inches away from Lena’s face. 

“Wh—What?” 

Lena leans away from Kara’s space. “Veronica said you were asking about me, something about jumping my bones?”

The blonde turns beet red and attempts to stammer out a reply, “What?! No, I didn’t ask— I just—you were absent—homework.” Kara covers her face with her hands as Lena just chuckles at her reaction.

“I know, Roni told me, but a girl can dream, can’t she?” Kara peaks out between the spaces of her fingers to look at Lena. Lena was wearing skin tight leather pants with a corset top. Hidden behind her hands, Kara blushes even further. “Good game, by the way.” 

Shocked, Kara completely removes her hands from her face. “You went the game?”

“Leslie likes one of the girls on the team,” Lena explains, “You played very well, you were like Supergirl out there, zipping in between players.”

Kara laughs, “Supergirl, huh? I’ve always been more of a Wonder Woman fan.”

“So you’re into women with dark hair and light eyes. Hmm”

Kara adjusts her glasses and quickly takes a sip from her cup. “Oh, um—well, she is really pretty, but that isn’t to say others aren’t either!”

Suddenly, the music cuts off and someone comes running into the house from the backyard yelling, “Police!” Immediately, the teens begin to disperse and run. Alex runs up to Lena and Kara, briefly glaring at the Luthor, before pulling her sister. Lena walks backwards towards the backyard.

“Come on, Kara, Winn has the car running,” Alex says.

“Until next time, Supergirl,” Lena lifts two fingers to her head and salutes before turning to disappear amongst the chaos. 

The police barge into the living room through the front door. Alex and Kara run up and duck under the burly officers extended arms, trying to wrangle wayward teens, but the soccer players are too quick and make it past the officers and sprint across the lawn towards the car. Nia opens the door to the car and the girls launch themselves inside the vehicle as Winn speeds away from the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was so worried that I wouldn’t have a decent word count for this chapter, and then I ended up having to move plot points because it was too long! 
> 
> I love hearing your thoughts and interacting, so please don’t hesitate to comment or kudos! They seriously make my day! Have a good weekend, until next time! Xx

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Potential for multiple chapters, if y’all want more.


End file.
